Visual search refers to processing, recognition and understanding, from visual perspectives, of elements of a specific input picture, and extraction of various types of basic and detailed information of the elements of the picture. The existing internet-based picture search services are mainly provided by some search engines directed to similar pictures. Such services are usually focused on searching for pictures that are similar to an input picture, such as other face images same (or similar) to a face image, and recognition of an object in an image, etc. These services are recognition services belonging to specific recognition fields, which can only provide pictures similar in form, or information of a particular field contained in a picture. It is unable to recognize the detailed and basic information of a picture, and therefore cannot implement further applications based on the recognized detailed and basic information of the picture.